Espera lo inesperado
by Rocio Daiana473
Summary: Skipper suele tener el control de todo, pero que pasa cuando 2 personas logran que las cosas se le escapen de las manos. Una historia en donde este Pinguino comprende que el amor puede llegar a ser su peor enemigo. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad de Dreams Works y Tom McGrath, pero la historia es mia.
1. Conociendo al novio de Marlene

Hola amigos esta es la primera historia que subo, comence a leer algunas historia (las cuales mis favoritas son "¿solo primos"? y "Mas que primos") bueno espero que les guste comente si quieren que siga con la historia

Skipper el líder un equipo formado por cuatro miembros, a menudo ayuda a sus amigos en el zoo de Central Parck cuando lo necesitan, a decir verdad no solo ayudan a sus amigos sino que aseguran ser la Elite de las elites. Para el nada es lo suficientemente difícil como para no intentarlo; es más hasta hoy nunca ha fallado en una misión la cual haya estado al mando. Skipper es más bien conocido por nunca haber fallado en una misión. Bueno él además tiene un lema "un amigo es un enemigo que aún no ha atacado", eso significa que suele desconfiar hasta de sus propios amigos el si no se fía de nadie. Pero ha sido siempre así ¿la suerte ha estado siempre de su lado?

Les contare una de esas pocas veces que no todo salió como él lo esperaba, como dice Skipper "espera lo inesperado".

Y sin más comencemos...

Una mañana muy tranquila de otoño salí a caminar como siempre, siendo que los muchachos aún dormían; pero yo no era así a mí me gustaba levantarme temprano. Todo se veía tranquilo en el zoo, cola anillada le daba órdenes a Maurice y a ojos tristes, los hermanos simio leían un diario, y Alice alimentaba a los demás animales. Todo eso fue hasta que me topé con algo muy extraño no veía bien que era o quien, cuando pude darme cuenta vi que era Marlene, y un sujeto que no había visto antes y la estaba besando.

Marlene sabes besas muy bien para nunca a ver tenido novio - ¿¡Que!? No podía creer que ella estuviera besando a un chico totalmente desconocido digo no lo había visto antes podría ser un espía.

Jjujujuy me alagas demasiado Spencer… - sin esperar más la interrumpí

¡¿Marlene que crees que estás haciendo con ese sujeto?! Ni siquiera lo conoces – podría ser un espía o algo peor.

Skipper tu siempre tan paranoico, además no puedes decirme con quien salgo o no – puede ser que tenga razón pero mi deber es mantenerlos a salvo.

Puede que tengas razón pero lo hago por tu bien- era tan difícil de entenderlo.

Mira no te conozco ni se quién eres pero no tienes por qué ponerte así y mucho menos prohibirle algo a ella – oí bien me estaba desafiando nadie puede decir que debo hacer o que no.

Escúchame tu, no lo diré dos veces nadie puede ni aun atreverse a enfrentarme. Así que haz lo que quieras, pero cuando algo te pase Marlene no me llames por que no iré.

Como tú digas Skipper, vamos Spencer – sí que no queria entender, haya ella.

Tenía que olvidarme de lo recién ocurrido así que fui a ver si los muchachos ya estaban despiertos. Por suerte Cabo estaba despierto, aunque tendría que despertar a esos dormilones de Rico y Kowalski.

Hola soldado buenos días, ¿Qué haces? – se veía muy alegre bueno por eso le preguntaba.

Nada solo veo los lunacorinios Skipper, en la mesa te deje el desayuno – que bien ya tenía hambre los desafíos me habrían el apetito.

Bien hecho joven Cabo ve a despertar a los muchachos – en cualquier momento podrían llamarnos para una misión.

Okey señor enseguida voy buen provecho – como siempre Cabo muy amable yo no era tanto así no era muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos.

Luego de desayunar decidimos buscar algo para hacer la tranquilidad no era lo mío necesitábamos algo de acción. En eso estábamos hasta que oímos unos gritos de auxilio.

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!, por favor que alguien me ayuda ya no aguanto más – ese era la inconfundible vos de Marlene.

¡Marlene! Ahí vamos quédate donde estas- tenía que hacer algo.

Skipper ¿seguro que es lo que crees? – Kowalski tenía razón pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder un civil simplemente por algunas posibilidades.

Puede que tengas razón Kowalski pero no hay tiempo para eso debemos actuar sin más – no había tiempo para hipótesis.

Nos deslizamos llegando lo más rápido posible, al llegar los gritos habían cesado. Buscamos por todas partes y de nuevo se escucharon los gemidos. Fuimos al hábitat de Marlene ahí estaba.

Auxilio ayúdenme no puedo más ja jajá ja jajá vasta para Spencer para para jajá - ¡¿Ah?! Pero ¿Qué? ¿Solo estaban jugando ?...

Marlene pero ¿Qué está pasando?... – no lo entiendo solo estaban jugando.

Lo siento si mis gritos los asustaron, es que Spencer y o jugábamos a la "guerra de cosquillas" - ¡¿"guerra de cosquillas"?! pero, ¿qué clase de guerra es esa?

Perdón Marlene creímos que estabas en apuros – Cabo tenía razón en disculparse creo que actué sin antes saber que pasaba pero, aun así es nuestro deber no tenemos por qué avergonzarnos.

Descuida Cabo, igual gracias por preocuparse por mí – aunque todavía me tenía nervioso ese tal Spencer no me agradaba para nada.

Emm okey nosotros nos vamos hasta luego – no iba a seguir allí tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Un gusto haberlos conocido – si igual a mí no empezaba a fastidiarme pero no sabía porque.

El gusto es mío Spencer – Cabo siempre amable yo era educado pero con ese tipo no podría ser así.

Adiós – dijo Rico y con eso nos retirábamos hasta que alguien me detuvo.

Skipper ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos a solas? no te robare mucho tiempo – que quería decirme, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago cuando me sostuvo la mano para que no me fuese como odiaba esa sensación.

Si no me robaras más de lo necesario está bien – como ya lo dije antes tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

Seguro que no te llevara más de 10 minutos – bueno era aceptable.

Dime Marlene, soy todo oídos – soné bastante sarcástico era siempre así me gustaba serlo.

¿Me podrías responder una pregunta?- no sabía bien cuál sería su pregunta, pero sin duda la respondería.

Mientras no sea nada confidencial, la que quieras – sin problema lo aria.

¿Cuánto me amas?- emm Wow no me la esperaba.

Pero a que venía esa pregunta ¿cuánto me amas?, porque no me pregunto si la amaba o tal vez si le gusto. Muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente, tuve un gran cosquilleo en la nuca se me revolvió el estómago santos cielos que me estaba pasando cuanto odiaba esta sensación; pero solo una respuesta había para tan extraña pregunto y ese sería la correcta.


	2. ¿Que me esta pasando?

Aun estaba ahí sin responderle nada, bueno que decirle no me esperaba que me preguntase "cuanto la amo", aunque no me quedaría ahí parado sin decir nada tenía que contestarle algo y ahora. Estaba seguro lo que le diría, entonces hable.

Marlene tu sabes que tengo un gran aprecio, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- bueno yo no era de expresar mi sentimientos, en lo único que no era bueno.

Si es así por lo que más me quieres no actúes tan paranoico frente a Frances ¿si?- ¿eh?

A eso venia tanto alboroto no alcanzo a comprender, y por una extraña razón su respuesta me decepcionaba.

¿Tan paranoico? La paranoica eres tú, solo intentábamos ayudar nada más- eso no era cierto noce porque lo decía si hicimos lo correcto.

Skipper no te agás sabes a lo que me refiero- no lo sabía o sino la estaría entendiendo.

No lo sé dime de que hablas- esto era tan confuso.

De lo que hiciste esta mañana, bueno si no te explicas mejor me estarías dando a entender que te pusiste celoso de Frances- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? No lo estaba solo quería protegerla nada mas ¿verdad?

¡¿Que dices Marlene?! Jamás he estado celoso y jamás lo estaré- amenos eso creía.

Bueno entonces dime ¿Por qué te pones así? Ya tuve muchos novios antes- solo dos y vamos Fred no mata ni una mosca.

A uno no lo conocí y ¿Fred? Él no puede ni con una mosca- el sí que no sería un peligro.

Jijee tienes razón pero eso no justifica tu actitud así que ¿note meterás más en vida privada?- por que insistía pero debía intentarlo no perdía nada con eso.

Okey lo intentare pero no te prometo nada- como dije intentaría no entrometerme, pero si algo se sale de control tendré que actuar quiere o no.

Gracias Skipper prometo no meterme en líos ¿sí?

Okey como tú digas- cuando me di cuenta me estaba abrazando me agradaba esa sensación, fue cuando la abrase aún más fuerte duramos así un minuto aproximadamente.

Le di un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla me despedí y regrese lo más pronto a casa los chicos podrían preocuparse por mi tardanza, Rico podría estar destruyendo las cosas al igual Kowalski con sus inventos ya que Cabo un puede lidiar solo con esto.

Al llegar me encontré con que los muchachos dormían, bueno me había esperado mucho.

Cene mi pescado favorito y me acostó sin hacer ningún ruido; fue un día muy largo aun no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido con Marlene pero ¿qué me estaba pasando en un momento la regañaba enojado y por otro la abrasaba y luego le besaba la mejilla? yo no hacia eso en realidad siempre eh sido malo para expresar mis sentimientos.

Mañana me levantaría un poco más temprano y le preguntaría algo muy importante a Cabo, él sabe mejor que nadie sobre estos temas con esas revistas que lee así me quede dormido.

Me levante primero desayune lo más rápido que pude y fui a donde Cabo estaba.

Tenía que hablar con alguien él era el indicado.

Cabo tengo que hablar contigo- debía decírselo no quería esperar más.

Si claro Skipper de que quieres hablar- bueno como decírselo

Esto es muy importante para mí, emm como decirlo ¿crees que pueda ser bipolar?- sentí un gran alivio cuando se lo dije espero que me haya entendido.

Skipper te seré honesto no, no lo eres; bueno siempre te eh visto tan seguro de ti mismo y tus decisiones sin contar que eres muy malo expresando tus sentimientos- si en eso tenía razón, pero porque me comportaba de esta manera nunca había abrasado a alguien (a excepción de mi equipo y Manfredi y Johnson).

Talvez tienes razón soldado pero tengo algo que contarte, quizás esto aclare tus dudas- podía decírselo definitivamente confía en él.

Te escucho señor- ahí va...

Okey anteriormente vi a Marlene con un sujeto muy extraño que jamás había visto antes.

Recuerdas ayer cuando fuimos a ver que le sucedía, y que luego al llegar donde se encontraba resulto ser todo un mal entendido. En fin sabes lo que sucedió después, bien te acuerdas de

que ella me pidió si podíamos hablar bueno ella me hizo una pregunta muy extraña que me dejo sin palabras le pregunte por que me había hecho esa pregunta y su respuesta me desilusiono noce porque, en eso lo que dijo después me hizo enojar mucho, tanto que termina gritándole al final cedi prometí que lo intentaría pero no le garantizaba nada. Pero lo que más no me deja de sonar en la cabeza es esa pregunta ¿Por qué pase tan rápido de estar regañándola totalmente enojado a darle un abrazo y despedirla con un beso en la mejilla?- en síntesis es una larga historia de contar pero lo hice y me sentía un poco mejor.

Wow ¿qué decir Skipper? pero ¿Cuál fue su pregunta para que te hayas enojado de esa manera?- se lo diría si ya le había dicho todo.


	3. Un día de locos

Cuánto me amas- otra vez sentía esa sensación extraña en mi estómago que tanto detesto.

Creo que ya se lo que tienes Skipper, eso que sientes sin lugar a dudas es amor- ¿amor? Esa

palabra no existe en mi diccionario.

Soldado definitivamente aun no me conoces yo jamás me enamoro, okey a excepción de Kitka pero ella fue un caso especial por lo cual jure que nunca más volvería a enamorarme no permitiré que me rompan el corazón otra vez- si se hablaba de amor ahí no estaba yo.

Lose Skipper pero solo piénsalo tal vez no te vuelva a suceder ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquella vez estoy seguro de que Marlene no te hará lo mismo- en ese momento muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

 _ **Flash back**_

Habían pasado 2 años desde que perdí esa persona tan especial a causa de un accidente en el vuelo de África cuando intentábamos volver new york estaba comenzando a creer que jamás lograría olvidarla. Me levante de mala gana fui a desayunar, hasta que mi tranquila mañana fue interrumpida por unos gritos enseguida mi equipo y yo entramos en acción alguien podría encontrarse en apuros o algo peor Hans.

¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – solo vi a Marlene se estaba riendo pero de qué.

Nada Skipper ¿por qué actúas tan paranoico?- ella siempre me lo recordaba.

Oí unos gritos y vine a ver qué pasaba- al parecer solo se estaba riendo aun no sabía de qué.

No es nada mi nueva amiga Kitka vino a disculparse por a ver intentado comerse a Fred bueno ella no sabía que era "amigo mío"- no era nada supongo.

Y ¿Cuál es el chiste?- sinceramente no veía los motivos suficientes para reírse tanto.

Bueno Fred no es mi amigo, la razón de que haya intentado comer a Fred a decir verdad fue un tanto extraño pero en fin no había motivo alguno para disculparse - en ese momento llego una señorita algo más alta que yo ojos verdes figura pronunciada y con un largo cabello color miel.

Hola Marlene discúlpame por haberte dejado así es que acabo de mudarme y mis padres no para de llamarme para saber cómo van las cosas- en ese instante sentí como sin una flecha atravesara mi corazón pero esta no dolía sino que era como si lo estuviese acariciando.

(¿Qué demoños? jamás había pensado Cabo era el de las cursilerías).

Hola chicos Marlene me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- no podía creerlo me estaba hablando va en general pero se estaba refiriendo a mí también.

Me imagino que te ha dicho de nosotros, un gusto mi nombre es Skipper- le di un beso en su mano cortésmente ella sonrió.

Un gusto- dijeron en unísono los muchachos

Ese día supe que el amor le tocaba hasta los más duros como yo. Hasta que ese amor me jugo una mala pasada desde entonces juro que no volvería a enamorarme.

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

¿Por qué no quería volver a enamorarme nunca más? realmente no quería sentirme así Kitka me había traicionado aun saliendo conmigo a la vez salía con otro chico llamado Fred, el antiguo novio de Marlene; pero ¿que tenía el que yo no? Hubiese sido mejor que no me quiera y ya, pues yo la amaba demasiado ¿porque tuvo que hacerme esto?

No quería volverme a sentirme así pero Marlene me estaba cambiando tendría que detenerme o esto pasaría a mayores definitivamente no me lo permitiría.

Continuaba así hasta que los gritos de cabo interrumpieron mis pensamientos

Skipper, ¡Skipper!- me había olvidado de que Cabo seguía ahí.

Lo siento soldado solo pensaba un poco creo que debería irme a descansar un rato- sería lo mejor.

Pero señor si se acaba de levantar- tenía razón en que estaba pensando cuando lo dije.

Tienes razón Cabo mejor me iré a dar una vuelta esto me está matando- debía quitar todo eso de mi cabeza.

Okey nos vemos Skipper- necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Nos vemos repórtame ante cualquier cosa ¿entendido?- aun así debería estar alerta.

Entendido espero soluciones tus problemas- eso mismo esperaba.

Igual yo adiós- Salí apresurado intentaría relajarme y ya sabía cómo.

Luego de tomarme unas mini vacaciones (en el parque fuera del zoo) decidí que ya era hora de regresar, con lo que en el camino una persona encapuchada se lanza hacia mí tomándome de los brazos dejándome totalmente inmóvil. Intente soltarme pero pudo más que yo, luego tanto luchar me rendí y fue cuando decidió revelarse.

¡¿Marlene?! Pero... ¡qué crees que estás haciendo! Te has vuelto loca o algo por el estilo- que estaba tramando para hacer algo así.

Shhhh… silencio Skipper aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo- para nada entendía lo que estaba sucediendo todavía no terminaba de entenderla.

Bien ¿Qué quieres?- solo quería que esto terminara.

Dije que yo haría las preguntes. Bueno estuve conversando con un confidente amigo mío me

aclaro muchas dudas y bueno tome una decisión pero antes quiero que me respondas a una

pregunta- santo cielos otra vez no.

Dime de todos modos quería oírte- estaba condenado a responderle sea lo que sea que me preguntara.

Hay Skipper tu siempre tan sarcástico- ese era mi apellido.

Bien… ¿Me amas?- al fin la pregunta que deseaba haber oído desde un principio para haberme evitado tantos dolores de cabeza.

¿A qué bien esa pregunta?- por algo lo decía, era la segunda vez que nos encontrábamos

esta situación.

No preguntes solo dime y luego te diré porque- que decirle me había dejado perplejo aunque lo esperaba, en ese momento las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Si - ¿Qué? No lo había hecho de enserio ¿verdad?

Guau que decirte Skipper…- Cola anillada perseguía a ojos tristes nos había chocado, eso nos había dejado muy cerca tanto que podía sentir su respiración.

Marlene se sonrojo un poco seguramente yo también lo estaba, se acercó más a mí y casi

susurrando me dijo:

Ahora responderé tu pregunta- sin dejarme decir nada sus labios estaban sobre los míos, me

besaba lentamente esperando a que yo le correspondiera. Fue cuando le agarre por la cintura y l apreté más a mí, había comenzado como un beso tranquilo pero terminamos besándonos

apasionadamente como si jamás viviésemos a hacerlo. Me gustaba sentir sus tiernos labios sobre los míos y se veía que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Seguimos así hasta que alguien nos interrumpió, eran los chicos.

Emm… Skipper siento interrumpir pero no te encontrábamos por ninguna para y Cabo me dijo que saldrías a relajarte, aunque no me imagine que esta sería una opción - lo que dijo Kowalski me incomodo demasiado Cabo se dio cuenta con lo que le dio un codazo en la costilla.

Skipper lo sentimos no quisimos interrumpir nada Kowalski debió haberlo notado- tenían razón pero ya era hora de irnos.

Bueno lo siento por ser tan descuidado creí que era lo correcto- si algo debía saber de Kowalski es que él siempre fue sincero nunca le daba vueltas al asunto iba directamente al grano.

No hay nada de que disculparse muchachos ya habíamos acabado de hablar ¿cierto Marlene?- esperaba que no me fastidiasen con este asunto solo eso.

Si yo ya me iba nos vemos adiós- me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y salió casi huyendo.

Muchachos no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿entendido?, preferiría ir a comer algo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Okey- dijeron todos a la vez y fuimos directo a nuestro restauran favorito.

Al llegar cada uno pidió algo, lo trajeron enseguida eso era lo que más me gustaba de este lugar.

Comimos quedando totalmente satisfechos, todo estaba tranquilo mirábamos la enorme televisión digital hasta que la transmisión fui interrumpida por un informe importante.

Ciudadanos de New York sentimos interrumpir su programa favorito per esto es algo serio.

Hace 2 hs. acaban de notar que una mujer aparentemente 25 años de edad rubia 1,70 se ha escapado de la prisión. Al parecer la joven no tiene antecedentes que den miedo, pero la joven dejo una imagen tallada a mano en su celda bastante perturbadora diría yo. La imagen muestra a 4 pingüinos que se les salen las tripas para afuera y con una nota donde dice: "para mis queridos y amados pingüinos yo Frances". Así que si eres uno de estos pingüinos te recomiendo estés donde estés corras desenfrenadamente te escondas bajo tu cama y no pares de suplicar que esta lunática no te encuentre y volvemos con la transmisión de tu canal favorito gracias por sintonizarte con Univisión 41 que tengas un buen día.

¡¿Qué?!- dijimos todos a la vez, como puede ser bueno a decir verdad habíamos hecho demasiado tenia razones pero eso no le daba lugar para que siguiese haciendo esas cosas teníamos que detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Vamos chicos tenemos un asunto del cual nadie mejor que nosotros sabe cómo resolverlo- antes debíamos idear un plan ya que no sabíamos que se traía en manos Frances eso mujer sí que estaba loca.

Okey- fuimos lo más rápido posible al cuartel en el zoo teníamos que saber más sobre esto o ella tendría la ventaja o peor podría acabar con esto antes de que nos pudiésemos dar cuenta.

Cuando llegamos cola anillada estaba frente al televisor, odiaba que este aquí quien se creí el rey si eso se creía pero no lo era, bueno no lo odiaba como a un enemigo pero era una especie de enemigo para mí al igual que ello era obstinado orgulloso pero no era tan tonto como el . Le cambie al canal donde había dejado grabado el baile holandés sabía que es lo que más odia por eso lo había hecho enseguida abandonó el lugar; así que comenzamos a hablar.

Kowalski opciones- él era el de los planes yo más bien estaba para la acción.

Frances no acaba de salir a sí que debe estar cerca sin contar que sabe perfectamente donde estamos, por esto sugiero que deberíamos trasladarnos lo antes posible.

Buena idea soldado okey ¿dónde sugieres como un buen lugar para refugiarse?- por ahora sería lo mejor hasta tener un buen plan.

Talvez a la Antártida Skipper- no era mala idea la de Cabo pero somos pingüinos probablemente nos buscaría allí.

¿A la Antártida? Negativo será el primer lugar donde ira a buscarnos- no deberíamos pensarlo detenidamente.

Que tal… California- nada mal pero no pude evitar preguntarles algo antes de irnos.

Noce por que lo hacía pero no perdía nada preguntándoselo, solo esperaba que no lo tomasen a mal tendría que darles explicaciones aun así debía hacerlo. ¿Cómo decirlo? No era fácil pero aquí va, me tranquilice pero sin más vueltas se los dije.


End file.
